


Sword of Legend

by niya



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niya/pseuds/niya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rosa and the dirtier aspects of being a white mage. Something with her in battle, how she handles it without getting (outwardly) emo about it. If post-game, some bonding with Porom would be especially nice. If during the game, some bonding with Rydia. Emphasis on the fact that battle isn't nearly like what you play in a videogame, especially if your job is to heal people primarily.</p>
<p>I hope this is enjoyable and meets your expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword of Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crankyoldman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/gifts).



Cecil emerged first from the passage and scanned the area around them. "It's safe," he said as he proceeded out, followed closely by Kain, then Rydia and Rosa, with Edge watching behind them.

Slowly, cautiously, Cecil and Kain walked in opposite directions, checking the relatively small ledge they were on.

"Nothing this way," Kain said.

"There's a blade here made of crystal," Cecil replied, "But no enemies."

"There must be a guard of some sort then," Kain said as he made his way back toward the others.

The five stood and looked at the blade Cecil had mentioned. It was obviously powerful, and floated just above an ornate pedestal.

"It's beautiful," Rosa said.

Cecil nodded and turned toward the man standing beside him. "Edge," he began to say, but the other man, his eyes fixed upon the blade, interrupted him. "Grab it," he said.

Cecil nodded. "We'll stand ready for the guardian."

And with that, Cecil and Kain stood shoulder to shoulder with Rydia and Rosa between them.

"Now!" Cecil called out.

Edge reached out and wrapped his hand around the handle of the blade and pulled sharply, but the blade didn't move.

He tried again, but, as before, though the sword didn't appear to be attached to anything, no matter how much force the ninja used, the blade remained where it was.

"I can't," the ninja finally stated.

Cecil nodded and changed places with Edge, but, in contrast to when the ninja approached the sword, there was suddenly a booming voice the filled the sky.

"The power of this sword which Master Zemus detests shall not be released!"

"Above us!" Kain cried out, even as a dark shadow covered the group, and landed almost at once between the group and the passage away from the ledge. The enormous dragon immediately began to draw in a sharp breath.

"Down!" shouted Cecil as he leapt from the area by the pedestal toward the beast. Jamming his shield into the ground and bracing it with his body, Rosa and Rydia quickly curled beside one another, their backs to Cecil, hidden behind his shadow.

Kain likewise braced against his shield, and Edge ducked behind it, his body turned to face Cecil, his hands gripping his blades, waiting for the chance to strike.

A moment later a sound like thunder filled the air as a wide blast of fire headed toward the group.

Cecil cried out as he, and his shield, were pushed backward by the force of the blast, the bottom tip scrapping the ground as it went.

Kain likewise leaned further into the force of the blast but bit his lip, as did the ninja, as the flames engulfed them.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the fire blast suddenly ended.

Kain, despite his burns, didn't waste a moment and immediately jumped out of sight as only a dragoon knight can.

As soon as Kain was in the air, Edge raced forward pulling his twin blades from their sheaths as he prepared to attack.

Cecil stood and took a step forward, so as to give Rosa and Rydia some room to work, while he spoke out to Rosa, "My arms and legs," he stated plainly.

Rosa turned to look at her knight and, as he said, his arms and legs were badly burned. His shield arm less so than that of his sword, but as she looked to his legs, she saw they were covered in soot, and though she couldn't see directly, she could only imagine what his legs must look like.

Before she began to cast her spell, however, she waited for a moment and called out, "Edge!"

"Arm and face!" he called before letting out a primal cry as he drove his blades into the hide of the creature before them.

Rosa took note, and glanced skyward as she waited for Kain to reappear.

A moment later he appeared, diving spear first toward the creature who noticed him only just in time to move his head out of the way, the dragoon's spear driving itself into the creature's shoulder.

A scream echoed through the sky as the dragon cried out in agony while the dragoon, as if reflexively, leaped back toward the paladin, shaking his spear sharply a single time to remove the largest portion of blood and flesh that had become lodged.

"I wasn't able to hold the blast back," he said simply, though the pain came through clearly in his voice.

Rosa closed her eyes and tried to force the image from her mind as she drew in a breath to focus and began whispering a cure spell.

Rydia took her cue from Rosa, and as the white mage began to cast, she clasped her hands together in prayer.

"En es za swath..." Rydia began to chant quietly.

Rosa's incantation completed, and as she opened her hands, a pure white globe of light grew and a multitude of fibers seemed to blossom from it, encircling each of the injured where they had said they were wounded.

"...en froof tas verif...", Rydia continued to chant.

The threads, as quickly as they appeared, began to darken and then vanish, the wounds they had previously encircled, vanished.

"...zan yon mians, Lord Bahamut."

Rosa turned and caught Rydia as she began to fall backward, having entered her trance, kneeling back onto the ground, her back to Cecil's, supporting Rydia with her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

Above the group, seemingly from nowhere, an impossibly large dragon appeared in a flash and, without a moment's delay, let loose a pillar of flame that sounded like thunder and shook the ground with the force of a terrible earthquake as it seared its target.

The dragon cried out in pain, but the screams were almost completely dampened by the terrific sound of Bahamut's breath.

As the great dragon flew away, Rydia, seemingly between trance and waking, spoke softly, "Throo en zoof, Lord Bahamut."

The dragon, however, was not yet defeated. It scanned the party before taking note of the young ninja before it drew in a sharp breath.

"Edge!" Cecil cried out, as Kain leapt into the sky again.

In a flash the paladin ran toward Edge and placed himself between the dragon his comrade.

The blast of fire arrived, however, before Cecil was able to fully brace himself, revealing the true power behind it, as the flames pushed aside the edge of his shield, forcing his body to bear the brunt of it.

The dragon, his focus completely upon on the paladin, failed to notice the dragoon knight's approach, his spear striking the creature's head. A sickening crack sounded as the dragon fell over, defeated before it could make another sound.

Cecil fell to his knees, bracing himself as much as he could with his shield.

Rosa rushed to his side and let out a sharp cry as she saw his wounds.

She knew she couldn't panic, however, and so the white mage closed her eyes and worked to steady her breathing.

"In," she said in her mind as she worked to draw a steady breath. "Out," she thought as she let the breath out through her mouth in a long, steady breath.

As she worked to cast her magic, however, she couldn't hold back a tear, nor completely suppress the sounds of her once again rapid breath.

Once again, as she completed her magic, she opened her hands to a ball of pure light, which seemed to burst into countless strands flying through the air, wrapping Cecil from head to toe in a bright light.

As the light faded, and her knight looked up toward her and nodded, she let out a heavy sigh and, perhaps unconsciously said, "Thank goodness."

Cecil turned to Edge to look him over, but the ninja waved him off. "I'm fine, just a scratch," he said and so the other nodded.

The guardian defeated, the group returned to the pedestal, Edge trailing slightly behind the others, nursing the burns he received.

Kain and Cecil stood just before the podium, the sword continuing to float, unaware of the struggle they'd been through. The paladin turned to the dragoon knight as if to ask, "Do you think it's safe?"

Kain, his face hidden behind his helmet, only turned and nodded minutely to the weapon.

Cecil nodded, and reached forward to retrieve the blade.

When he touched it, a familiar sensation filled him up. It was so similar to the light he'd felt in the room upon Mount Ordeal. Why?

He raised the blade, which left its position without any effort on Cecil's part, and examined it more closely. The blade was pure crystal, polished to a high shine, and seemingly impossibly sharp. Along the edge was an inscription that Cecil's mind could only just vaguely remember the symbols were the language of the Lunarians, though, at that moment, he couldn't read the message.

Cecil turned to face Rosa, standing behind him, and she merely smiled, somehow feeling that it was more than just luck that they discovered this weapon. Rydia, too, smiled and gave a nod.

Cecil paused for only a moment before he said, "We should continue. We'll go back the way we came until we reach that junction..."

Rosa allowed the others to lead the way, falling in slightly behind Edge, where she whispered a discrete cure spell, healing the wounds he'd sustained. She turned to Rydia, who looked up at the other with raised eyebrow, and, placing a finger to her lips, whispered "shh".

The summoner giggled and nodded, before falling back behind the white mage as they both stepped back into the passageway.


End file.
